


The Lands Spirits

by Ravendork_756



Series: Random fits of inspiration [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I don’t know what this is, good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendork_756/pseuds/Ravendork_756
Summary: The mountains alive.Yes the summary sucks. This was written in a fit of inspiration and I don’t know what it is. It might be based off of lord of the rings sooooo. Yeah. Enjoy!!





	The Lands Spirits

As the sun rose that mourning the mountains were silent, like the hard cold silent sentinels they were. But when the bright warm sun rose over those cold hard peaks the frigid snow seemed to melt into the patches of green grass that could be seen growing during the summer months.

However as the weeks past and winter fell the mountains became shrouded in cold and grey. The sun, which barley rose, was often covered by dark clouds, that strived to block out the warm rays. The few creatures that could bear to live in the mountains were hardly seen. The few that would venture to the warm valleys and plains were as cold and silent as the mountains they lived amongst. Their icy glares could silence even the warmest person. Latching onto the warmth and letching it away, never to be seen again.

However, much like the mysterious mountains these people were more than they seemed. If you dig deep enough you would find gold, riches, an odd icy type of warmth. Of the few willing to live up in the stony holds of the mountains, there were legends, creatures of myth that hadn’t been seen in millenia, no eons.

Their stories still being passed on, to children, among travelers, and over drinks at a bar. The nymphs of the forest would whisper of a poor creature, who had never seen the light of the sun. Humans would tell their children fearfully of a monster who has never seen another living soul. The elves in their mighty trees would sing of the mighty beast of stone, for surviving in the cold stone for all these eons.

Yes, this being was talked about throughout the land by all. But no one spoke of them more the the dwarves. Deep in their halls of stone and gold the would cry out in awe of a godlike being, who had a deeper connection with the mountains then even they.

And deep in the heart of the cold mountains six gold eyes pierced through the dark and the cold. The large bat like ears swiveled around listening to the whispers, the stories, and even the prayers. Their dark impenetrable skin blending into the dark of their den. They felt their heart beating stronger with every whisper of their story. And in turn they fueled the mountains.

Yes many strange creatures lived in the cracks and crevices of those cold dark mountains, but in the summer when the sun once again rose on the green mountaintops, their deep rumbling echoed through the mountain peaks.

The heart of the mountains was most definitely the oldest among the tall strong peaks. And they weren’t planning on leaving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more? Do you like it?


End file.
